iChicken Out
by seddie.is.epic.73
Summary: Here is my submission for TheWrtrInMe's What If Story Challenge! It is, of course, SEDDIE! The summary is inside. Enjoy!


**A/N**

Hello people of FanFiction!

Here is my submission for TheWrtrInMe's What If Story Challenge! It is, of course, SEDDIE! What is the missing moment you might ask? Wellllll, Sam never did work up the courage to kiss Freddie at the lock in, and now she is slowly loosing her marbles! What will happen next? Well, I guess you'll just have to read on to find out!

**SPOV**

I don't know how long I've been standing here, looking to my left, then my right, and then doing it all over again.

This shouldn't be this hard, I tell myself, and yet I can't seem to make up my mind as to what I want- wait a minute. I know exactly what I want. What I don't know is if I am ready to handle the consequences.

It all started about five years ago when that stupid nub had to hit his head on that stupid fire hydrant, looking all cute and adorable as he rolled around in indescribable pain. To make it worse, he had permanent hearing loss afterwards! Not that I felt bad of course, that's not the Puckett way.

Finally realizing that if either Carly or Freddie were to look out their peepholes I would be caught, I slowly backed away from their doors, heading for the only safety net I have left: the fire escape. The place where anything is possible, where I can just be Sam, not the Sam PUCKETT that everyone knows and fears. A place to find true love and first kisses, or to mourn your favourite cats and stolen hams. Yes, this place sure brings back memories.

I'm not really sure when I started using Freddie's fire escape as my safe haven, but now that I have I couldn't imagine being without it. Freddie even added a second lawn chair once he discovered that I spent time out here, though he never mentioned it, and I never asked him about it.

I wonder where Carly goes, when she needs to escape the world, and just take a time out to sort though the millions of problems life loves to throw at you. I suppose that's what her shower chair is for, I mean, why else would you willingly take a three-hour shower?

Speaking of problems, mine are what drove me here tonight. They are also sitting neatly stacked under my leg, ominously waiting for me to unleash them. I'm not even sure who I can turn to at this point, I mean Freddie and Carly are both safe from them, but me? Not so much.

I could talk to Carly about it, but she wouldn't understand. She and Brad both got early acceptance into NYU, and are currently looking for a little apartment close by. Carly is enrolled in Drama and Theatre, while Brad is in Technological Engineering, ugh. That boy is nearly as nubbish as Freddie!

Worse, if I talked to Freddie about it he would start talking to me. What was I supposed to do then? It's not like I could jus- and there's another reason I can't talk to Carly about it! I think she's finally seen through me. About a year ago Freddly, Brad and I (OK, maybe Freddie and Brad did most of the work, but I was busy ogling at a certain tech nerd) created a mood face app, which allowed Freddie to read my mood.

Then of course, because Freddie is just so darned smart, it actually read my mood. You know what it read? "In Love"! Of all the emotions it could have picked up on it had to choose that one? Really?

So after Freddie practically fled the room, I suddenly found myself trapped in one of Carly's classic boy traps. The only problem? I was stuck with the wrong boy! Once I had managed to escape (very awkwardly might I add), Freddie managed to corner me in the courtyard, which our stupid school decided to design to be _BOXED IN_!

So there we were, Freddie going on and on about how I deserved to be happy, and have a nice boyfriend, and all this chiz. I swear I was about two meters away from him, well within jumping distance, with him standing there so concerned for me, his lips looking oh so kissable. And what, you ask, did I do?

Nothing. Zero. Nada, Zilch, Zipo. Nooo thing. I, Sam Puckett, for once in my life did nothing. I couldn't bring myself to do what every cell in my body was screaming at me to do: Kiss him. I wanted to jump the boy where he stood, and show him how I really felt. Show him that _he_ was the boy I was looking for, the boy I so desperately wanted to call mine. But I didn't. I, Sam Puckett, _Chickened Out_.

So now, a year later, I find myself in an even worse position. Things between Freddie and I are getting out of hand, I mean we are practically jumping each other in the halls, but it is strictly accidental. I am however running out of creative ways for him to have to catch me, I just love the way it feels to have his surprisingly muscular arms wrapped around me.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I almost missed the soft knock on the windowsill. Almost. My head whipped around to see who dared disturb me silently praying it wasn't Carly. I mean Freddie knowing is one thing, but if Carly knew, it just wouldn't be so special anymore.

I'm not sure if I should be relieved or terrified, because standing at the ledge patiently waiting for my response was Fredward Benson himself. I smiled weakly in his direction, waving him in. As much as I didn't want to talk to him, I knew I was running out of time to do so.

"Hey" he whispered as he sunk into the chair beside me

"Nub. What are you doing out here?" I asked him, though the edge I usually had in my voice was nowhere to be found.

"Looking for my favourite Princess." he replied, in what I suppose he thought was a cheeky tone.

"Oh, so I'm not your only Princess?" I asked, feigning a hurt expression.

Freddie quickly backtracked, "No no! You're the only Princess Puckett in my books Sam."

I could feel myself blushing, and the fact that Freddie's gaze was threatening to burn a hole right through me did nothing to help it.

"What?" I asked him, beginning to feel self-conscious.

Freddie just smiled at me as he scooted his chair closer to mine. "You know Sam, I got my college letters back today," he began, "did you?"

I slowly pulled them out from under my knee and he pulled them out of his little over-the-shoulder bag. "Have you opened them?" He asked, a fire burning in the back of his eyes, his gaze threatening to incinerate me where I stood.

"N-no." I answered him. I tell you, the things this boy does to me. "I promised you I'd wait for you, and Momma doesn't break her promises." He chuckled slightly, but his laughter didn't last long, because the importance of the task at hand came crashing down on us once again.

I took a shaky breath, preparing myself to read these letters, and to discover what the rest of my life may look like.

"Sam, h-hold on a second." Freddie said, his tone uncertain.

"Yes Freddie?" I asked my eyebrow quirked, which I know Freddie thinks is very cute.

"I- I'm not sure how to tell you this," he began, suddenly finding my Converse the most interesting things in the world.

"Freddie," I whispered, gently slipping my hand under his chin, forcing him to look at me, "You can tell me anything, I'm your best friend."

I saw that fire burning in his eyes again, as Freddie responded, "That's true Sam. You are my best friend. Here we are, standing on our fire escape, preparing ourselves to start the rest of our lives, preparing to embark on journey's that will change our lives forever, for better or worse. That's not my biggest problem though. Do you want to know what I am most afraid of Sam?"

I nodded my head, even though I was terrified to know what Freddie was going to say next.

Freddie seemed to fight an internal battle for a few seconds, and I saw his brain fighting his heart, and his heart was winning. Suddenly, as though all logic was thrown to the wind, Freddie stood up, extending his hand to me.

I looked up at him quizzically, but took his hand nonetheless, allowing him to pull me to my feet. I dropped those dreaded letters back on my seat in the process.

I'd barely got my two feet planted on the ground before Freddie's lips crashed into mine. I gasped into the kiss, shocked that not only did Freddie return my feelings, but that he was so bold. Not that I was complaining of course.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, fisting them in the back of his hair, letting a small moan escape as he pulled me closer to him, so there was no space left between us. I'm sure Carly would die from a fangirl overload if she ever found out that my body fit perfectly to his, I mean how cliché is that? It's still true though.

When the need for air finally made itself painfully apparent, I broke the kiss, resting my forehead against his while gasping for breath. "I'm scared I'm going to lose _you_." he whispered.

I crashed my lips back to his; trying desperately to pour everything I couldn't say into this kiss.

Many minutes later we broke apart, Freddie pulling me into a tight embrace. I rested my head on Freddie's muscular chest, wishing I could just wait a little bit longer. I wanted to stop time here and now, where we are just two friends, lovers, frenemies, standing out here on our fire escape. Unfortunately the world moves on, and I know that it will do so with or without us.

But in this moment, we are Sam and Freddie, two teenagers getting ready to take on the world, futures uncertain, uncertain even, if we will be taking on the world together. As I pulled away from Freddie and looked at those dreaded letters, I couldn't help but smile. He grinned back down at me, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"So Princess Puckett, you ready for this?" he asked, linking his hand with mine, pulling me back to those wretched letters.

"Well that depends," I countered shyly, "Will I have a boyfriend waiting to pick up the pieces if I don't like the results? Because if I don't I may or may not have to get my butter sock and introduce it to Lewbert's wart."

Freddie grinned at me, pulling me in for a quick kiss. "Well Princess, that's up to you." He then got a very serious look in his eyes, though the smile never left his face. "Sam Puckett, will you be my girlfriend?"

I grinned right back at him, pulling him in for one of many kisses to come. "Of course I will." I whispered.

Five minutes later, the tension in the air was nearly tangible. Freddie and I sat in our respective chairs, and had opened all but one of our individual envelopes. I had gotten into Seattle Community College, but it was my fall back school. I had also gotten into Harvard, for their business program. Freddie had gotten into his techie program in Boston and Virginia, and now we both we looking at the last of our letters like they were our death certificates.

It all came down to this. I knew long distance relationships never lasted, and I'm not sure if Freddie and I are any exception. I just got Freddie, and I am nowhere near ready to lose him.

I felt Freddie's hand on my knee, as he counted down, "In 5, 4, 3, 2-" I took a deep breath and ripped the letter open.

"_Dear Ms. Puckett,_

_We regret to inform you_-" I stopped reading there, as I let the letter fall limply from my hands. I didn't make it. Beside me I could feel the joy radiating off Freddie, as he celebrated getting accepted. He turned to me, "What's wrong Sam?"

"I-I didn't get in." I whispered. If Freddie wasn't kneeling beside me I doubt he would have heard me. He pulled me into a tight hug, as I cried silent tears into his shirt. It wasn't fair! I _finally_ had Freddie, and now he's being taken away from me.

"Sam?" Freddie asked, confusion evident in his voice.

"Yes Freddie?"

"You know how you asked M.I.T. for your own personal meat buffet on your application?"

"Yes? What does that have to do with anything? They didn't take me as it is."

"Are you sure about that?" He asked, handing me the paper again.

"_Dear Ms. Puckett,_

_We regret to inform you that your request for your own 'personal meat buffet' has been declined. However, based on your overall academic performance we would be honoured to admit you to our faculty, and offer you a scholarship in the amount of $2,000._

_Sincerely,_

_Mr. S. Eddie  
><em>

I gasped as relief flooded through my veins. I did it. Freddie and I could go to school together, and my future had never looked brighter.

**A/N: **Ok guys, there it is! Sorry for the late update, Fanfiction's Doc Manager just dislikes me a lot… ANYWAYS… if you liked the story please be sure to vote for my story on TheWrtrInMe's page. They have a poll set up there. (Also! Read Clashing*Colours*Chasing*Rainbows submission too…. I'm sure hers is AMAZING!)

XXX

~.epic.73


End file.
